


Strip Club

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the crew are at a strip club, McCoy gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Club

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/2494.html?thread=5131966#t5131966) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/).

McCoy doesn't know how he let himself get dragged into this in the first place. Well, okay, he does, but he also knows that he really shouldn't have. There are very few things he'd like to do less than spend his shore leave sitting around, watching his crewmates ogle a bunch of strippers.

Chekov and Sulu had headed off toward the back together, and McCoy doesn't really want to know exactly what they're doing. Scotty is sitting at the bar, coming on to the scantily-clad waitress who's doing an admirable job of keeping him interested without taking him up on any offers. And Jim...Jim is sitting next to him, currently eyeing the stripper who's onstage, no more than a few feet away from them.

McCoy looks up at her, giving her the once-over. She's got a great rack, he'll give her that, but he's not terribly impressed; he's always been more of an ass man. Jim, however, seems rather enthralled. McCoy isn't surprised; Jim most definitely is a breast man, and since they'd started seeing each other exclusively, he had to have been missing them. Not that Jim doesn't still look, but this is probably more naked woman flesh than he's seen in awhile.

McCoy turns back to watching Jim, which is what he's been doing for most of the hour they've been here, but Jim only has eyes for the stripper. McCoy frowns. Jim's actually been watching this one for quite awhile, he thinks. He feels a stab in his gut, but he ignores it; just because Jim has been watching her doesn't mean there's a reason to get jealous.

Over the next fifteen minutes or so, though, Jim's eyes barely leave her form. He's been slipping her credits, and she keeps on smiling at him. McCoy watches the interplay between the two, and he can't say he likes it. Jim's getting hard, which is, well, not exactly difficult to accomplish on any occasion, but when combined with the unwavering attention to the same person, is not very comforting.

And okay, so McCoy is jealous. He doesn't try to quash the feeling, especially not when the stripper tosses a scrap of fabric she'd been wearing earlier in Jim's direction. Jim catches it, smiling a little and eyes glazing over. That's just a little too much for McCoy, who grabs Jim's arm and hauls him out of his seat and heads for the back door.

"Bones? What're you doing?" Jim asks. McCoy doesn't answer.

They're out of the club in under a minute, and McCoy slams Jim up against the wall of the building, kissing him fiercely. Jim moans and wraps his arms around McCoy's neck, running a hand through his hair. McCoy is gratified to note that Jim has dropped the stripper's garment without realizing it. McCoy moves down and starts sucking on Jim's neck, intent on leaving a mark, while his hands fumble with Jim's belt.

"Shit, Bones, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."

"Just shut your goddamn mouth for a second, Jim."

McCoy wrenches Jim's pants open, pushing them down around his thighs and then freeing the bottoms from his boots so he can get them off. And maybe it takes a little more work than he wishes it would, but well, the pants really need to be off if they're going to fuck properly.

Jim seems to be regaining his senses a little, so McCoy gives his cock a firm squeeze as he fishes out the lube he knows is in Jim's pants pocket and stands. He doesn't let go of Jim's cock, moving his hand over it slowly as he gets his own pants open and down around his hips.

McCoy needs both hands for the lube, and Jim makes a sound of disapproval at the loss of contact. Seconds later, though, McCoy is lifting Jim's right leg, and Jim has to lean against the wall to keep from falling, leaving him off-balance. McCoy slides two fingers into Jim without any warning, and Jim takes a sharp breath.

McCoy leans in so he's pressed up against Jim and puts his mouth right next to Jim's ear. "Don't know what you were thinking, staring at that stripper for so long. Thinking maybe you could have her? That she'd fall for the famous Kirk charm?" McCoy punctuates each statement with a jab to Jim's prostate, and Jim grunts each time. "Maybe she would have, I don't know. But you're never gonna find out, because you're _mine_."

"Bones, I, I-" Jim's breath hitches, and McCoy knows what that means.

"Gonna come, Jim? You'd better fucking yell my name when you do."

And Jim does. With a last brush against his prostate, he comes, yelling a long and drawn-out, "Bones!"

McCoy pulls his fingers free and grabs Jim's other leg, hauling him off the ground. He lines his dick up and pushes in, only able to get in a handful of thrusts before he's coming in that oh-so-fuckable ass.

McCoy pulls out and lets Jim down slowly, leaning against him so neither one of them slides down to the ground. They breathe in silence for a few moments before McCoy has enough energy to step back. He does up his own pants and retrieves Jim's from the ground, handing them over and watching as Jim slips them back on and tucks them back into his boots.

"You alright?" McCoy asks as Jim winces while pulling his pants back on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He straightens up and looks McCoy in the eye, smiling slightly. "I didn't know you had that in you, Bones."

McCoy looks away, suddenly embarrassed, and shrugs his shoulders. "You make me kind of crazy, sometimes."

"Crazy with jealousy."

McCoy looks up, and Jim's smirking. "Don't be such an ass."

"Whatever you say, Bones." Jim throws an arm around McCoy's shoulders. "Wanna head back in?" McCoy pulls away and glares. "Kidding, kidding. I was thinking of heading back to my room anyway, calling it an early night.

Now that, McCoy thinks, is more like it.


End file.
